Gallery:Isabella and Phineas's relationship/Season 4
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro has a huge crush on her neighbor and best friend Phineas Flynn. She has romantic daydreams about him and hopes to marry him one day. She never tells him, though. Phineas's feelings for Isabella on the other hand are relatively oblivious, varying from platonic to romantic. However, he does seem to realise that he has a crush on her after they get to high school. Phineas ice skating while Isabella drills.jpg Phineas ice skating while Isabella drills 2.jpg Phineas and Isabella curling.jpg There's the other tradition of kissing someone special at midnight.jpg I know what WE'RE gonna do tonight.jpg Isabella says really to Phineas.jpg Phineas says yeah to Isabella.jpg We're gonna make our own New Year's ball.jpg And drop it from outer space.jpg Isabella didn't like this.jpg Isabella and Phineas dancing to It's A New Year.jpg Isabella Phineas dancing for new year.jpg We can also go old school.jpg Hmm, minty.jpg Yeah, woohoo.jpg Tampering the forces of nature.jpg Bee Day - What'cha Doin'.jpg Building a super inflatable wading pool.jpg Your word is my humble command.jpg My humble command.jpg I would travel the four corners of the globe.jpg It would be for you.jpg All for you!.jpg Bee Day - Phineasland.jpg Thanks for the loan.jpg Sure won't miss it.jpg Phineas says come on gang.jpg Come on gang, let's surf the surface tension.jpg Isabella and Phineas go to the giant ball of water.jpg Isabella and Phineas on the giant ball of water.jpg Isabella and Phineas on the giant ball of water 2.jpg Phineas and Isabella surfing.jpg Isabella and Phineas on the giant ball of water 3.jpg Phineas and Isabella steer the water.jpg We moved past zombies, Buford.jpg He's been gone all morning.jpg He didn't even touch his breakfast burrito.jpg Isabella says what am I going to do.jpg I think Buford found him.jpg Or so it's been taught.jpg It's got closed bends.jpg Loop splices.jpg It's got closed bends, loop splices, bowlines and lashings.jpg Maybe we can loosen it with just a little thrashing.jpg Loosen it with.jpg Though it's terribly taut again.jpg Phineas and Isabella look each other while climbing up.jpg No, I've never been so happy.jpg Don't look, don't look, don't look!.jpg Don't look nothing to see here.jpg But Phineas all I really wanted is.jpg Phineas and Isabella in a limo.JPG Phineas and Isabella on bicycles.JPG Phineas and Isabella working with tools.JPG Eating some French Fries.jpg Stuck in a Tarmat.jpg Trapped under rubble.jpg Lifting a Piano.jpg Getting orthodontia.jpg In a smelly subway car.jpg Phineas and Isabella decorating.JPG Jumping on the couch.jpg Make a wish.jpg Did you get what you wished for.jpg Isabella says uh to Phineas.jpg Phineas and Isabella on a 'Date'.JPG Phineas Isabella holding hands in space.jpg And I'll be Helen because.jpg Isabella realizing she's holding arms with Phineas.jpg Phineas as Paris and Isabella as Helen.jpg Seeing Baljeet getting chased away.jpg Well so much for Hector.jpg Flying chariots taking off.jpg Isabella and Phineas in a chariot.jpg Laser-proof, nice touch Ferb.jpg Isabella and Phineas about to do the final attack.jpg Phineas sees Isabella dressed as Cinderella.jpg You're Isabellarella.jpg If I lose a slipper tonight.jpg You know where to find me.jpg Oh, that reminds me.jpg What's wrong, Isabella.jpg I ran out of shoes.jpg Phineas says oh that's okay to Isabella.jpg It's more fun to dance barefoot anyway.jpg It's more fun to dance barefoot anyway 2.jpg Isabella and Phineas dance barefoot.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown 2.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown 3.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown 4.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown 5.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown 6.jpg We could formally begin courting.jpg Isabella and Phineas playing sky-tennis.jpg Isabella and Phineas playing sky-tennis 2.jpg Phineas helping Isabella back at the platform.jpg It's the most.jpg Extreme batting experience ever.jpg Extreme batting experience ever 2.jpg The game is simple.jpg It's survival.jpg Of the fittest.jpg A test of wills.jpg Only one contestant.jpg Will survive.jpg No no no everyone will survive.jpg It's extreme.jpg IT'S EXTREEEEEME.jpg I don't know how extreme it is.jpg Phineas wondering how extreme it is.jpg Big, but it is still.jpg Just a batting cage.jpg Let's not oversell it.jpg Isabella excitedly says gentlemen.jpg Start your engines!.jpg No no they don't have engines.jpg Buford and Baljeet are tied!.jpg And Buford steps up to the batter's box!.jpg Oh, it looks like this game.jpg Could go into.jpg Isabella says sudden death.jpg It could just be a tie.jpg Isabella doesn't agree with it being a tie.jpg Isabella says sudden death again.jpg This might be the big one.jpg Folks, it's the power hit of the evening!.jpg Isabella and Phineas screams Whoo.jpg Isabella and Phineas awestruck.jpg Bike ridin' down a hill.jpg I can't remember a single Danville summer.jpg The Earth has moved.jpg Candace did it, Isabella.jpg One of the main locking bolts came loose.jpg Why isn't this com-link working.jpg The rocket is blocking the signal.jpg We've gotta get the rocket in position.jpg So, how does this work again.jpg You start by blowing a bit of wind.jpg But that was just one big puff of air.jpg How can we fly kites like that.jpg Isabella are you all right.jpg Isabella slaps herself.jpg Isabella acting cool.jpg That'll be fun, whatever.jpg I can get the Fireside Girl Manual for inspiration.jpg Isabella leaving to get the Fireside Girl Manual.jpg Isabella and Phineas reading the Fireside Girl Manual.jpg Isabella acting 'What a great idea'.jpg And I just happen to have.jpg Isabella reaching for the picnic basket.jpg A picnic basket right here.jpg Isabella and Phineas on picnic.JPG Phineas and Isabella saying "Eww...".jpg Isabella and Phineas laughing.jpg That looks ridiculous.jpg Irving spies on Phineas and Isabella.jpg Irving about to say something.jpg Irving gets yanked down the fence.jpg Phineas thinks he heard something.jpg Isabella says nope.jpg Holly observing Phineas and Isabella onscreen.jpg Phineas and Isabella on their picnic.jpg Phineas searches the basket while Isabella yawns.jpg With a side of devil ham.jpg Cause now I'm gonna bust the boys with.jpg Phineas discovers that the amusement park is gone.jpg It's a good thing we brought our own basket, huh.jpg Isabella is excited all over again.jpg Isabella slapping herself, due to her excitement.jpg Isabella acting 'Yes, yes it is'.jpg Dang it, Buford.jpg Isabella sees Klimpaloon in horror.jpg You fiend.jpg Isabella realizes Phineas is caressing her.jpg Isabella smiles warmly about it.jpg He's got broad stripes and savoir-faire.jpg Isabella sees the art piece.jpg Huh-huh. Artsy.jpg Can I show you around.jpg Baljeet has thoughtfully recreated.jpg Gainsborough's The Blue Boy.jpg Completely in red pepper flake.jpg Watch your step up the chopstick ladder.jpg You can see the whole neighborhood.jpg Isabella notice the mailwoman.jpg Isabella holding Phineas shoulders.jpg Isabella checking her vantage point.jpg Let's switch places.jpg The light catches the foon.jpg So beautifully from this angle.jpg They heard Ferb's whistles.jpg Awesome, the mail's here.jpg Wonder if that comic book I ordered arrived.jpg Isabella sees Phineas walking backwards.jpg The Centennial Chihuahua.jpg Why'd you call it the Chihuahua.jpg Phineas points out the falling building.jpg Isabella says I see it.jpg Ferb and I can reroute.jpg Isabella says - Just keep your.jpg That's no moon.jpg Isabella, turn the ship around.jpg What have you guys gotten me into.jpg And then I'm outta here.jpg Isabella and Phineas in a corner.jpg What's wrong, Ferb.jpg Oh no, let's go help him.jpg We gotta find that droid.jpg We always did everything together.jpg Isabella says are you done.jpg Good, then let's get going.jpg Phineas and Isabella are startled by Candace.jpg Isabella blasts at Candace.jpg Phineas says run.jpg Phineas and Isabella running away from Candace.jpg They slip on the disposal liquid.jpg They slide to the wall.jpg I have to help her.jpg You're either really brave.jpg Or really stupid.jpg Your luck hasn't run out yet.jpg Isabella and Phineas runs to the falcon.jpg It's getting away.jpg But I've gotta get the disc to.jpg Quick, back to my ship.jpg If we don't leave now.jpg We'll lose the Falcon.jpg But I can't leave my brother.jpg Tick-tock, tick-tock.jpg Phineas looks at the disc.jpg You've gotta take the disc back to R2.jpg I'll go find Ferb.jpg Isabella says if I leave.jpg Phineas says fine.jpg Phineas gave Isabella the disc.jpg Just make sure you deliver the disc.jpg I trust you.jpg Thanks for coming back to get us, Isabella.jpg Well, that's what friends are for.jpg Phineas dancing while Pilot Isabella watches.jpg Hey, farm boy.jpg Phineas having responded to Pilot Isabella.jpg We're not related, are we?.jpg No not a chance.jpg I only had just this one sister.jpg Pilot Isabella pulls Phineas towards her.jpg Pilot Isabella says good.jpg Pilot Isabella kisses Phineas.jpg Phineas smiles after the kiss.jpg Isabella and Phineas dancing in Rebel Let's Go.jpg Isabella and Phineas cheer Rebel, Let's Go.jpg We're gonna have a planet race.jpg Isabella says cool about the planet race.jpg I'm racing Mars.jpg I saved Venus for you.jpg Aw, because Venus is the goddess of love.jpg Actually, I didn't even think of that.jpg Isabella annoyed at Phineas for not thinking about Venus.jpg We were just building a polymer de-stabilizer.jpg Listen, uh, there's something I wanna tell you.jpg Uh, it's about this patch.jpg Oh, it's one of your accomplishment patches.jpg Try jumping up and down a little bit.jpg Isabella catching up to Phineas.jpg Phineas, I need to talk to you.jpg No, I really need to talk to you.jpg And I'm just gonna jump right to it.jpg The thing about that Emotional Bravery Patch.jpg Isabella hears Mrs. Feyersied screaming.jpg One second please.jpg I'm so sorry we lost track of you.jpg There's no time, we have a job to do.jpg Phineas ask Isabella now what.jpg I'm sure we'll find our answers there.jpg Isabella and Phineas running from the doof-zombies.jpg They sees the doof-zombies gang up on the Fireside Girls.jpg You can't help them now.jpg Isabella and Phineas screams together.jpg Phineas checks Isabella if she's alright.jpg Phineas checks Buford if he's okay.jpg Phineas and Isabella hears Doofenshmirtz screaming.jpg They sees Doofenshmirtz taking off his clothes.jpg Again with the clothes.jpg I know, what's that all about.jpg We may be the only ones left.jpg Oh no, the line's breaking.jpg Phineas tells Isabella that they had to.jpg If we don't make it, Danville falls.jpg Isabella and Phineas see more Doof-Zombie.JPG They sees Ferb sacrifice himself.jpg Phineas & Isabella horrified seeing Ferb transforming.jpg Isabella stops Phineas from touching Ferb.jpg Ferb, I can't just.jpg But the only way to save him is to keep going.jpg Isabella and Phineas runs up to the water tower.jpg Phineas says okay, shoot.jpg Isabella runs to confess her feelings.jpg I Like You!.jpg I Like You Too Isabella.jpg Phineas Misunderstands.jpg Isabella says no, I mean.jpg I like-you like you.jpg Gosh, I always felt....jpg Isabella waits for Phineas.jpg A doof-zombie hand reaches for Isabella.jpg Get away from her.jpg Isabella sees Phineas get infected.jpg Phineas starting to transform.jpg Phineas tells Isabella to go.jpg Phineas starting to transform 2.jpg Phineas becomes a Doof-Zombie.jpg Isabella watch Phineas turn into Doof-Zombie.JPG Oh Phineas.JPG Phineas climbs up to Isabella.jpg Isabella says yeah to Phineas.JPG Just a little foggy.jpg Phineas asked Isabella what happened.jpg Of what would our lives have been like.jpg If you'd just given me a sign.jpg Cause I like you more than every other.jpg Phineas giving Isabella a flower in fantasy.jpg Thing I like combined.jpg Toddler Phineas and Isabella in backyard.jpg Preschooler Phineas and Isabella in backyard.jpg Kid Phineas and Isabella in backyard.jpg Tween Phineas and Isabella in backyard.jpg Isabella and Phineas on a prom night.jpg I could've been your girlfriend.jpg I could've been your fella.jpg Phineas pushes Isabella on a swing.jpg We might've been an item.jpg Isabella and Phineas running on a beach.jpg They would've called us Phinabella.jpg I would've held the door for you.jpg Phineas-and-ferb-exclusive-1.jpg I would've shared my umbrella.jpg Isabella and Phineas together on a umbrella.jpg Phineas misses Isabella.jpg You could've held my hair back.jpg When I was sick with salmonella.jpg Isabella misses Phineas.jpg Isabella and Phineas singing in two separate columns.jpg And though I wanted so much more.jpg I guess you'll always be my friend.jpg Isabella and Phineas singing in two separate columns again.jpg Phineas sadly walks home.jpg Isabella sees the "You Are Now Leaving Danville" sign.jpg Isabella and Phineas across the street to each other.jpg Phineas notices her.jpg Isabella and Phineas staring at each other.jpg Isabella and Phineas staring at each other 2.jpg Phineas walks towards her.jpg Phineas says her catchphrase to her.jpg Phineas smiles at her.jpg Is this step taken.jpg Isabella allows Phineas to sit beside her.jpg I actually came by to say goodbye to you.jpg Off to school, huh.jpg Yeah, I'm going two weeks early.jpg Because I'm an R.A., and in soccer.jpg Debate camp, student government.jpg I haven't seen you all summer.jpg I've been busy.jpg Short silence to each other.jpg You know, Baljeet said something funny.jpg He said you had a crush on me back in grade school.jpg I had a big crush on you.jpg Teen Isabella and teen Phineas.jpg Wow I had no idea.jpg I thought I was being so obvious.jpg Absolutely clueless.jpg Phineas apologize for being clueless.jpg I sort of gave up when we got to high school.jpg I think that's when I started to have a thing for you.jpg Isabella was surprise that Phineas has a thing for her.jpg Isabella and Phineas sadly look to each other.jpg Well, that's unfortunate timing.jpg Phineas agrees the bad timing.jpg You're off to college.jpg Have you decided where you're going yet.jpg Phineas finally decide which college he should go.jpg Phineas gets out his letters.jpg You know what I just did.jpg Isabella sadly sees the Danville U letter.jpg Phineas sees what wrong.jpg I'm sorry, wrong letter.jpg Isabella happily sees the Tri-State State letter.jpg Isabella sees Phineas choose to be with her.jpg Well I guess I'll see you in two weeks.jpg Phineas says yes, yes you will.jpg Isabella and Phineas heard someone clapping to them.jpg Isabella and Phineas sees there friends who were clapping.JPG They see their friends applaud to them.jpg Phineas-and-ferb-exclusive-3.jpg Phineas and Isabella is about to hug.JPG Phineas and Isabella hugging each other.jpg They look at each other after they hugged.jpg They realize how close they were each other.jpg Phineas and Isabella both blushed.jpg Phineas and Isabella both blushed 2.jpg Phineas and Isabella holding hands.jpg Phineas and Isabella holds each other shoulder.jpg Phineas and Isabella sliding their hand.jpg Phineas and Isabella sliding their hand 2.jpg Isabella goes to her car.jpg Isabella says see ya.jpg Phineas says in two weeks.jpg Phineas sees Isabella drives away.jpg Phineas sees Isabella drives away 2.jpg Phineas catches up to Isabella.jpg Isabella notice Phineas at her window.jpg Isabella was surprise to see Phineas.jpg Isabella gets out of her car.jpg Isabella says what are you doing.jpg Phineas say This.JPG Phineas give a kiss to Isabella.jpg Isabella embraces the kiss.jpg Isabella and Phineas kisses on the road.jpg They both break off the kiss.jpg Well that was worth the wait.jpg Isabella and Phineas love gaze.jpg Isabella and Phineas love gaze 2.JPG Phineas agrees that it's worth the wait.jpg Isabella and Phineas smile each other.JPG Isabella and Phineas kisses again.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h55m30s956.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h01m55s464.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h02m14s571.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m10s698.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m12s466.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m13s916.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-13-18h40m59s202.png }} Category:Character galleries by season